KickStart Suicide
by QT Bookai
Summary: it's an alcoholic drink, and guess who drank it? JakXTorn fic. Flamers will be towed. don't like don't read. plz r&r. Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters, I just.... use them, heh heh. Will get to the M rated soon just have patience plz
1. Chapter 1

-1Jak slowly walked into Torn's musty hideout. No one was there, just as he thought...and happy for.

He had just gotten back from his latest mission, and was, to put it bluntly, dog ass tired. Torn had put him through hell with his mission. Yes, he had to go down into the sewers AGAIN and turn on the power source to the elevator. He was tired, hurt, sweaty and smelly, and really craved a shower.

He had ditched Daxter at Tess's gun range because he had begun a huge story and changing the details so that he was the hero. Jak sighed and threw off his beloved goggles, followed by the chest ring and his blue shirt. His belt came soon after, but he kept his pants on while wandering the hideout, searching for a towel.

He finally found one, surprisingly on Torn's bed. The hero looked at the blue towel before picking it up.

'I'm sure he won't mind…' Jak thought. 'I just hope he wasn't too dirty when he used it…'

He tossed the towel over his shoulder so that it rested in Daxter's usual spot, and headed toward the showering quarters.

Torn was riding a zoomer as fast as it could go through the slums, toward his hideout.

'How could I have been so stupid! Leaving all the information back at the headquarters! My age must be catching up with me!'

Making a right turn and almost crashing into another zoomer, he quickly changed his altitude, making the zoomer skid across the ground to a stop, hoping the sparks flying from the bottom of it wouldn't catch him on fire. As the zoomer stopped, he leaped off of it and landed next to the door to his headquarters just as it blew up behind him.

After the door closed behind him, he could hear the sound of pieces of metal hitting against it like hail. He smirked.

"Oh yeah, I still got it." Knowing that nobody was around, and his image wouldn't be destroyed, he laughed freely.

He started walking toward the maps in the back, but suddenly his foot caught something and he stumbled forward. He glared down at what had so rudely caught him and instantly recognized it as Jak's chest ring. His expression suddenly softened and he pulled it from his shoe and threw it across the room.

"Damn kid should learn how to clean up after himself…" the commander muttered deep in his throat, smirked when the ring hit the wall with a CHING.

As he sifted through the maps and finally found what he was looking for, blueprints of the baron's castle, he shoved it in his pocket and headed back to the door.

He glanced down to see Jak's beloved goggles and wondered what they were doing lying on the floor. And then it hit him. Why was all of his clothes scattered across the room!

"Honestly, was that kid raised in the wild!" he growled. 'Wait, bad question,' he thought with a slight smirk.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around the room for anymore clothes. Not too far away, he spotted Jak's blue shirt, and better yet, his pants, right outside the door to the shower quarters.

Like music to his ears, he could hear the shower squeaking to a stop and the water stop running.

Before he even had time to react, the younger elf had flung the door open, singing loudly with his arms outward.

"Don't be afraid of what you can't see!" the towel around his waist suddenly lost its grip on him and fell to the floor with a little thump.

Torn let his eyes feast on what he could before the towel was quickly replaced.

"Happens to the best of us," Jak slurred, blushing slightly.

"Jak…? Are you drunk?" Torn asked, observing the younger elf closely.

"Lay off, man," the hero pushed past Torn toward the bedroom quarters.

Torn followed him, "You're no good to me drunk, Jak! And where did you find the alcohol?"

Jak chuckled, "Under your bed."

"What were you doing there!"

The hero pointed to his towel. Unfortunately, Torn thought he was pointing to his own crotch. Torn blinked, thinking the worst.

"What?" Jak asked. "Stop staring at me."

Torn rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room, but he stopped suddenly as two arms wrapped around his waist. He felt warm breath on his neck.

"Where are you going?" slurred the drunken elf in a sexual voice that sent chills down the older elf's spine.

Torn shivered even though Jak's body was warm enough to heat up the winter.

"Jak, stop…. You're drunk. And I doubt you even know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing, I've wanted this for a long time…"

"Jak, get off," Torn sighed, pushing the hero off of him.

Jak stumbled backward, unable to keep his balance in is drunken state. He fell backwards and his towel fell next to him on the ground.

Torn rolled his eyes, "Stupid lightweight…"

Jak got to his feet, "Who are you calling a lightweight?" he asked as he threw a drunken punch at Torn, losing balance, and ending up sending them both to the floor.

"Jak, get off me," Torn yelled, his face turning bright red.

"No," Jak whined, nuzzling his chest.

Torn could smell the Kick-Start Suicide alcohol all over him. He probably spilled it in his hair or something while he was getting out of the shower… either that or he thought it was shampoo.

The older elf at himself up, and brought Jak down to his lap in the process. Jak curled in a ball on him and shivered.

"It's cold," he pointed out.

"No shit," Torn said. "You're naked."

"C'mon, Torn, you know you like it," Jak sang, rolling onto his back. "You can come warm me up, though," he fluttered his eyes at the older elf.

"I'm never giving you alcohol again," Torn swore. "Damn it, and you drank my most expensive kind!"

Jak grinned, "It was good."

Torn rolled his eyes.

"Get dressed," he demanded.

"Stop denying it. You want to jump on me right now. I can feel it."

"No, it's just the cold."

Jak started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Torn growled.

"Heh heh, shrinkage."

Torn clenched his fist and raised it, but lowered it when Jak closed his eyes. He took the time to study the younger elf's perfectly sculpted body. He really was very handsome, but this wasn't right. Torn couldn't take the drunken elf.

…And if it really was cold, Jak's body wasn't showing it.

"Enjoying the view?" Jak asked, his eyes still closed.

"Wha…? H-how did you…?"

"I didn't. You just told me," Jak turned to face Torn again and smiled in that sweet way of his that made Torn's blood boil.

"Jak, no. Get sober, and see if you feel the same," the older elf said.

"You're a stubborn one," he moved his head to the side with a sigh, and a piece of is green-blonde hair moved onto his face over his eye.

Torn chuckled slightly and wiped the hair out of his face.

'I suppose if he's this wasted, he'll never remember….' the commander thought to himself.

Jak groaned slightly, his eyes closing.

Torn leaned close to Jak's ear and cooed, "Jak…."

The hero jumped, his eyes widening.

"Torn…?" he looked down at himself and gasped, "What are you doing!"

"I'm not doing anything. You came on to me, remember?" Torn asked.

Jak shook his head, "Ugh…"

Torn leaned toward Jak and softly nipped on his earlobe.

"OH! I remember now!" he then fell on his back, sleeping soundly.

Torn rolled his eyes (again)

End

What do you think….? Should we submit a second chapter? Plz R&R


	2. Caught

Short QTB note- Okay okay, I have enough reviews to want to go on with the story smiles To tell you the truth, I didn't think I would get any reviews at all, but hey...

Disclaimer- Although I own Jak and Daxter, JakII, Jak3, and JakX, I do not own any of these characters, they belong to NaughtyDog... I'd actually like to work there some day, but anyway goes on to the story

Actually, I just want to add this giggles I have a cat at home that likes to sit on my shoulder I always want to call him Daxter, but his name is Demon... But yeah, I just had to say that. goes back to the story

------------------------------------

Jak opened his eyes against the dim light inside the Underground hideout. He tried to sit up, but a horrible ache in his head made him lie back down.

"Torn?" he called.

"What?' came the annoyed reply of the older elf.

Jak smiled slightly to himself and rolled over, "I just wanted to know if you were here..."

"Why? Does it give you comfort that I have nothing better to do than to stand around here making sure you're all right?"

The younger elf nodded, but didn't give a spoken reply.

After a moment of silence, he heard Torn shift in his spot, "Do you have a hangover?" he asked.

Jak nodded again.

"Serves you right, you dumbass," Torn growled. "I'm making you work to pay off my drink."

Jak stretched out in the hard bed, "How much was it?'

"That isn't important!" Torn yelled. "What's important was that I wanted to drink it last night!"

"Baby."

"Shut up, Jak!"

Jak shut his mouth and looked over his shoulder at Torn, his eyes softening as the older elf rolled his eyes and turned his back to him.

It was silent for a long time and Jak closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. He was rudely awakened after a few seconds, it seemed, by a gun upgrade hitting his forehead, making his head pound and his headache return with a vengeance.

"Get your ass outta here and go to the Strip Mine," Torn growled.

"To do what?" Jak asked, sitting up straight even though his head commanded him to lie down.

"Just go," Torn said.

The hero got to his feet and put the gun upgrade in his pocket.

Torn looked down at the maps, trying hard to hide his blush. Last night, after Jak went unconcious, he took the liberty to dress the younger elf so that maybe he wouldn't remember taking them off in the first place... So far, it seemed to be working. Torn didn't mind doing it, either, because he let his mind wander to passionate dreams all night as he slept in the bunk bed next to Jak.

Jak straightened out his belt with an eyebrow raised, "That's weird..." he murmured.

Torn shot his head up as Jak removed his belt.

"What? What's weird?" Torn asked nervously.

"My belt's on inside-out..."

Torn felt his face heat up, "Maybe it just turned while you were sleeping."

Jak shook his head. He looked over at Torn, who had his head down so low that his forehead was pressed against the map on the table.

"Torn," Jak said, and the older elf looked up at him, a little bit of ink on his forehead from the damn desk.

"What?" Torn asked, trying to sound annoyed. It wasn't working, either. With Jak's belt off, his white-ish tan pants sagged down and hugged his hips in a delicious manner. The older elf just hoped that the pants wouldn't go down anymore than they already were, because he was already losing control.

"I remember last night," Jak said softly.

Torn closed his eyes tightly.

He flinched when he felt something on his cheek. He opened his eyes to realize that Jak had placed his hand there. Torn looked into Jak's eyes, and gulped at the hero's serious expression.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..._

Suddenly, Jak smiled and Torn's heart practically exploded in his chest.

"You dressed me," the young hero teased. "You did a bad job, though, Torn, my belt goes like this," he demonstrated.

"It's not my fault you were butt-ass naked on my lap!" Torn yelled, blushing brightly.

Jak smiled, "It's not my fault I like you..."

Torn forced a frown, but when Jak removed his belt again, the older elf blushed and smiled- he couldn't help it!

"Well, I'd better get to that mission," Jak fixed his belt right and took a step away from Torn, but he was stopped when the older elf grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere. I came up with a better idea for you to pay me back..."

----------------------------------

I'm sorry for the short chapter/non M yaoi yet, but I'm not entirely in the moof for yaoi right now... Maybe if some ppls gave me some ideas I might get back into my groove... thinks Plz R&R


End file.
